A plasma display panel (PDP) is configured with two glass plates adhering to each other, and displays an image with discharge light emitted in a space formed between the glass plates. A cell corresponding to a pixel of the image is a self-luminescence type and coated with phosphors which emit visible lights of red, green and blue under ultraviolet rays emitted by the discharge.
A three-electrode structure PDP displays an image by generating sustain discharge between an X-electrode and Y-electrode. A cell to generate the sustain discharge (cell to be lighted) is selected by selectively generating address discharge, for example, between the Y-electrode and an address electrode.
In a typical PDP, the X-electrode and the Y-electrode are disposed on a front glass plate and the address electrode is disposed on a back glass plate. In addition, there has been recently proposed a PDP in which the three electrodes of the X-electrode, the Y-electrode, and the address electrode are disposed on the front glass plate (refer to Patent document 1, for example). The PDP having the three electrodes on the front glass plate typically includes a first dielectric layer which covers the X-electrode and the Y-electrode and a second dielectric layer which covers the address electrode provided on this first dielectric layer. Then, on this second dielectric layer, a protective layer is provided for protecting the dielectric layer from an ion collision caused by the discharge.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-257321.